Neither Friends Nor Enemies
by Emilyly
Summary: Just as things were looking up for the PC, some terrible news hits Massie's family. How will Massie be able to cope with this decision her parents are making, and how will the Pretty Committee stay together with a fallen leader?  *Crappy summary & title*
1. The News

**Hey there! Welcome to my official story, "Neither Friends Nor ****Enemies". Hope you enjoy, :) BY THE WAY: This is set right after My Little Phony, k?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, nor ever will, The Clique.**

* * *

**The Block Estate**

**Living room**

**4:42 pm**

**Saturday, January 9th**

"Were moving?" Massie Block yelled at the top of her lungs, her glossy brunette hair swishing with every word. She had flung her arms out to express her distaste for her parent's decision. She stared down at her Alice + Olivia black cowl blouson top, which she had paired with her skinny dark wash True Religion jeans, and her classic short Ugg boots in the color "sand". She glared at her mom and dad, who were sitting in front of her with their heads down.

"Honey, calm down. Were not _moving, _just living in a different place for a while." Her mother, Kendra, tried to convince her daughter. Massie obviously didn't get the message, and stomped up to her room, with bean at her heels. As soon as she got to her white room, she pulled open the door and stepped inside. She plopped down onto her soft, large bed and sighed.

"Oh bean, this is terrible." Massie closed her heavily made up, amber eyes. Bean licked her small hand, staring at her with her large, black eyes. "Where will we go anyway?" She questioned. "And what about Landon?" She whined. As soon as she said his name, bean whimpered. She pet her softly on the head. "I know, bean, I know." Slowly, Massie's eyes were flooded with wet tears, and then she drifted into a deep sleep.

**The Block Guesthouse**

**Claire's Room**

**5:30 pm**

**Saturday, January 9th**

"Hm..." Claire Lyons tapped her index finger against her chin. She was searching through all of her music to find something to listen too. She had zoomed through all of Cams recent mix CDs, including his winter mix, and his Christmas one too. "Ugh..." She moaned, reaching for her cell phone. She dialled Layne Abeley's number, and quickly Layne answered.

"Layne! I need your help." Claire exclaimed, not even saying hello.

"And what might you need help with?" Layne responded.

"Well, I was wondering if you had any extra CDs lying around."

"Lyons, you have come to the right place. Can I come over to drop them off?"

"Sure, no problem." Claire yawned.

"'Kay, I'll be over in a bit." Layne hung-up.

Claire dropped her phone and lay back on her bed. She curled her legs up to her chest and stayed in that position for a while, until she heard a little "ping" coming from her computer, indicating that she had received a new IM. She checked it, and it was from Massie.

**MASSIEKUR: **Need to talk. Come over IMMEDIATLY!

Claire rolled her eyes, and then giggled. She was happy that Massie and she were friends again, although Massie has a tendency to be a little controlling. Claire quickly sent Layne a text telling her she'll be at Massie's for a bit. Layne texted back, saying that it's all good. Claire loved Layne for being to understanding, and accepting of her friendship with Massie.

Claire made her way downstairs and slipped outside without her mother, father or Todd noticing. She strolled towards the Block estate, acting quite calm because whatever Massie had to tell her was probably something like "I don't have anything new to wear!" She knocked on the front door, and Kendra answered.

"Oh, hello Claire. Massie's in her room." Kendra Block said with a blank expression on her face. She moved to the side, making enough room for Claire to get in. Claire smiled her thanks and skipped upstairs to Massie's room. She expected to see her digging through her closet, or re-applying her lipgloss. But instead, she saw something that she wouldn't ever expect. Massie was there, but she was hugging her knees to her chest, and dark mascara-tinted tears were gently rolling down her already makeup stained cheeks. Claire bumped the door, which made Massie look up at her. She looked back down.

"Massie! What happened?" Claire ran over to her bed and sat down.

"W-were...Moving!" Massie sobbed. As soon as those words sunk into Claire's mind, her world felt as if it was crashing down on her. How could Massie be moving? All of Claire's hard work just for Massie and her group to accept her, and all of those fights they had finally being pushed aside until now. Now, the whole point of Claire being here was destroyed in a matter of three syllables. Then something hit her.

"Wait, Massie, where did they say you were moving to?" Claire said calmly.

Massie sniffled. "Well, they didn't really say _where._" Claire smirked. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad after all. Massie jumped up and ran to her door.

"Wait! Massie, where are you going?" Claire asked.

"To ask my parents where we are moving. Duh." She rolled her eyes, but smiled a bit. "Just, wait here, 'kay?" She asked, Claire shrugged. Massie bolted downstairs and Claire sat back down. She sighed, and played with one of Massie's Glossip girl tubes. It was called "Cinnamon & Cranberries" which is a combination that Claire had never heard of. She explored some of Massies closet too, and took note of all of Massies new clothing. It was kind of hard to think that Massie's family was now what they called "poor", considering all of the clothing she had, and how well they seemed to be doing. Of course, Massie had to keep this going because her friends still didn't know.

"Were moving _where_?" Massie screeched so loud that Claire could probably hear her all the way from the guesthouse. Massie ran back up to her room with her head in her hands. Claire stood beside her, trying to comfort her as she cried softly.

"W-were le-leaving Westchester!" Massie managed to choke out. Claire just stared out of Massie's window. There was nothing she could do now, because it was all over. Without Massie, how would the Pretty Committee survive? Who would rule the school like Massie did? And lastly, would she ever see Massie again?


	2. The Announcement

Hey people! So second chapter! Yayy. Anyway it's kinda short, but meh. Anyways enjoyy!

I do not own the Clique.

* * *

**The Range Rover**

**8:00 pm**

**Monday, January 11th**

Claire Lyons and Massie Block sat in the Block's Range Rover, awaiting the awkard confrontation they would have with Alicia, Kristen, and Dylan. It had been exactly one day since Massie found out she was moving, _away_ from Westchester.

"Stop biting." Massie slapped Claire's hand away from her mouth. "Gawd, I would not want to have a doctor x-ray my stomach if I were you." Massie rolled her eyes.

"What? Why not?" Claire asked, obviously confused.

"Because there are probably about a thousand fingernails in there." Massie said, matter-of-factly. Sometimes she wished that Claire had become as familiar with Massie's jokes like Alicia had.

"But Massie..." Claire interrupted, silencing Massie's train of thought. "How _are _you going to tell them?" She asked nervously. Claire was right... How was she going to tell the Pretty Committee? How would they respond? What would they think of her?

"Massie! Come up with a plan, _fast_. We're almost at Alicia's." Claire hissed. Massie nodded, now feeling as if she wanted to bit her nails. Massie began her thinking. Maybe she could... No, no. That wouldn't work... What about... Nah, even worse! But it was too late. Alicia was already climbing into the car.

"Mass!" She squeaked, throwing her skinny arms around Massie. Her gold bangles dug into Massie's back, making her forget about the whole 'moving' thing. Massie wanted to hug back, and never let go. But instead she casually drew back.

"Ehmagawd. I l-o-v-e your outfit!" Alicia admired Massie's clothing. Massie had on a black Ella Moss Cherish Dress, and shiny leather Jimmy Choo sandals.

"Same to yours!" Massie exclaimed, eyeing Alicia's off-the-shoulder black Ralph Lauren long sleeve shirt, matched with skinny Juicy Couture jeans, and finally some black pumps. Alicia's hair was completely straight, as opposed to Massie's which was curled slightly at the ends. Then she took notice of Claire's clothing choice. She had acid wash grey skinny jeans (probably from Forever 21), with a floral t-shirt. Massie actually liked her outfit, for once.

Next, they arrived at Dylan's stop. Dylan wore dark grey straight-leg jeans, and a Juicy Couture hoodie with blue sneakers. Dylan was dressed pretty lazily today, but still. She was_**Dylan Marvil**_, after all. She could do a lot of things, seeing as how Her mother is the host of 'The Daily Grind." No one ever tried to mess with her.

"Maaaaasieee!" Dylan burped as she entered the car to join them. Claire giggled a bit, and that just made Massie even more sad. Never again would she be be able to hear those trademark Dylan burps.

Isaac then stopped at Kristen's stop, but Kristen was no where to be seen. Massie scanned the place with her amber eyes, until she noticed a girl, about their age, with long light blonde hair.

"Wait! Isaac, Kristen's coming!" Massie pointed to Kristen running up to them. She jumped into the Range Rover, trying to catch her breath. She was wearing just a plain white t-shirt, straight-leg jeans, (like Dylan's), with a black cardigan. Massie couldn't see anything designer, but still Kristen looked cute.

They all sat in silence for about two minutes before Claire broke it.

"Massie has something to tell you all." She explained, and Massie glared at her, but eventually it passed. She had to get this over with. Kristen, Dylan and Alicia were all sitting patiently, expecting some good news.

"I'm... Uhm...I'm moving..." She sighed, and looked down at her feet.

"What?" They all shouted in unison. "When?"

"On Sunday, I'm leaving on Sunday... And I'm leaving Westchester."

No one said anything. They all fiddled with a piece of their clothing, waiting and hoping that Massie was joking. There was no way that she would be moving. Who would they listen to? Who would give them advice on fashion?

"Were here." Isaac announced, stopping in the parking lot at OCD. They all walked in with their heads hung low, with a bunch of girls staring at them and whispering to each other.

_ No, I will not let this little problem get in the way of me ruling the school, where I belong._ Massie thought, as she pulled her head up and walking with more confidence then ever. As soon as she did this, the PC followed her lead. All the worried expression on her peers faces turned to envious stares.

No one even dared to whisper anything about her, and they all got back to their regular routine. Massie smiled. Nothing could ever change, no matter how far away she was from OCD.

* * *

Please R&R!


End file.
